Gravity's Fall
by N-Sani-Tea
Summary: A time after Weirdmageddon ended and Gravity Falls is still the hotspot for unusual happenings, only this time people aren't ignoring their history and accept its strangeness with open arms. except for a few people who can't forget the past of the almost apocalypse. Will the new hidden cult of Gravity Falls find a new way to prevent another?
1. Endings and Beginnings

The mystery shack had been under new management for years now, the Stan twins away on their journey around the world in their Stan-O-War. Making major headway in their journeys, visiting all the world had to offer, from undersea oddities to major landmarks. The two of them finally having a healthy sibling relationship together, enjoying life with each other whilst the world was their oyster. All the while the Pines twins were enjoying time together at school, making sure each other were safe and happy. The events of that summer all that time ago were all but forgotten by everyone.

At first.

Gravity Falls, the centre of weird still had plenty of occurrences despite what may have been causing it subsiding, still accounts of oddities, creatures and events that some would find inexplicable. Things like the gnomes, minotaurs and countless other creatures still cropped up regularly to the point where it became an everyday thing and made people the town question if it really was Bill who was causing it. Apparently not, the place was just as alive with unusualness as ever.

After the disbanding of the Society of the Blind Eye, people began to accept it as just another part of what made Gravity Falls interesting to visit, The mystery shack taken up by Soos and his wife Melody to present new anomalies to a willing public and interested tourists. Only this time it wasn't a scam, it had legitimate reason so exist as people would come in from parts of the town to present what they had seen and found. It became somewhat of a club for the unusual. It became so normal that people were inviting the creatures into the town and out of hiding, letting them come into restaurants to eat and buy things from shops. It seemed alright at first.

Despite all the "Never mind all that" behaviour from everyone about the events that took place, there were some youngsters that couldn't just forget. Grown-up and now facing remnants of a happening that still left its mark on the town. Faint whiffs of blood from rivers, buildings needing repairs, footprints the size of a car being covered over with tarmac. A lot of things can't be easily forgotten. It led to a new discovery, one that warned of a return. The warnings of the past were discovered by some curious schoolchildren on a trip out. Markings on a wall much like the one that Ford discovered but this time it was more of a prophecy than a warning of how dangerous he was.


	2. The Tetning

Like the Society of the Blind Eye before it, a new cult was formed, one that called itself The Tetning, one that stayed secret similar to the cult before it. Only they wished to protect the town from what could possibly be inevitable. Strange happenings were now reported to them, they did not erase memories, more like they kept everything safe and in check. Hoping nothing weird that did happen was the cause of the one they feared most, for a long time they assumed it would be ok, why would he return when he was defeated by Stanley Pines, a legend among the people of Gravity Falls, but of course things are not always so simple as they seem.

For a long time, things were calm and nothing really came about most of the stories that were delivered to The Tetning. The cult had a steady amount of people attending, making sure the town remained safe, as long as mayor Tyler didn't know then all was fine, and it was for a while. The assumption that as long as everything was under check it meant Bill Cipher couldn't return was one that the cult believed for a long time. The fear was still there however and increased when people started complaining of dangerous occurrences happening, things like inanimate objects coming to life and eating anything nearby, angry ghosts looking for revenge, and mischievous creatures causing trouble in places where oddities were allowed. Eventually, people started using Ford's Method of protection learned from esteemed followers of the Take Back the Falls movement and using the recipe for keeping one's house under an invisible shield, the unicorns in Gravity Falls were certainly under a lot of strain that week.

Considering all this, The Tetning were concerned, the events seemed to hint at something bigger coming their way, so they had to come up with a plan, something that could help their cause for protecting Gravity Falls. So a private search was started, taking the cult around the town, of course without their robes adorned in the symbols akin to the "Take back the Falls" flag, honouring the twins that helped create it. They looked everywhere they physically could, even in the mountains but the minotaurs didn't have much in the way of help, they were too busy doing things like lifting logs and bashing boulders with their heads. Eventually, however. They found a small family living on the edge of town, the Sullivans. Small and only consisting of husband and wife, and one coming up. Pale skinned, dark-haired and vibrant eyes, moved in from the UK too. The perfect vessel for their plans.


	3. Hornswoggle!

The family in question had no qualms about using their unborn baby to protect them, but with one condition, the baby gets raised like any other child, The Tetning agreed, it would be best for a child to grow up with a healthy mind to develop their gift even better. The gift in question? To be given immense power unlike any other except one, matching Bill himself. The baby would be able to get rid of the dream demon once and for all, nobody else could have such a gift. The only way they could imbue such power was by consulting someone who could give them the information. Fiddleford McGucket, seeing as the three journals written by Stanford were burned by Bill, McGucket was their only hope. Getting the man to talk was easier said than done however as the man was still practically insane, but it was the only option they had.

Telling Mcgucket was a problem, of course, he was one of the people who were a part of Weirdmageddon and convincing him to give someone powers would be difficult. Upon entering his mansion it was clear to see that McGucket had turned to the lavish life, the place was decorated in his style of course, but now the appropriately dubbed "McGucket's Hootenanny Hutt!" The recon member, clad in regular clothing for undercover purposes, knocked on the door of the mansion. Answered by McGucket's son, Tate.

"Hello?" Tate answered

"Is Mr Mcgucket in?"

"Oh hello, Mr Nightingale. Come on in. Fiddleford is in the living room."

"Thanks, Tate."

Fantastic, easy entrance. Fiddleford was sitting on the sofa, looking a lot more dignified than his previous self, bandages removed and clothes were a lot more suitable for someone in a mansion.

"Hey, Fiddleford!" Trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Huh, wha?" turning his head around to see who was there.

"It's Reginald!"

"AH! Reggie you old hornswoggler! How are ya!"

"You know a lot about this town's mysteries yeah? Maybe you could fill me in on some of it."

"Of course! I don't see how that could negatively affect anyone in any way!"

"Awesome. We'll talk in private."

And it was set, once they got to find out a little more about the artefacts and potions found in Gravity Falls, they chose something that would be completely foolproof, or so they thought. An item that when activated would give whoever it was bestowed upon the powers they needed, seeing into people's dreams, accessing memories, create nightmares and above all else the ability to distort reality. The only difference between these powers and Bill was the fact that the person in question would still be rooted in reality as well as being able to manipulate the dream world.

It was called the Moon's stone, called so as it was created under the light of the moon, and had affiliations with the night, a one-time use item that would expire once expended. A perfect tool for the job and McGucket was none the wiser.


	4. A Saviour is born?

Finding the artefact was easier said than done. It took a team of several people and a lot of effort from each of them. Of course, looking around Gravity Falls may seem like an easy task at first glance, the place was more complicated than that, dense forest, secret waterfall caves, unknown paths that nobody had ever travelled. Yet it was found with diligence and maybe a few lost extremities on the way. Of all the places, it was found so deep in the woods that they got lost many times over, when it was found it was in the tiniest opening in the trees, dimly lit by the moon's gaze, glowing underneath it. The stone would have been so easy to miss otherwise, it looked so ordinary without the moonlight.

So with the artefact in place, and the baby was born it was time they placed the stone on the forehead, recited the incantation, and the rest was simple. It was absorbed and like a third eye, it gave them otherworldly sight, of course still being a baby it meant their real eyes were still closed.

"So Seth, what will you name her?"

"Roxanne. I think it suits her well."

"Then so be it, Roxanne will be our saviour."

"Not so fast, remember our deal, we want to raise her like a normal kid."

"Of course, we wouldn't have it any other way."

The cult then left them to their devices, the two parents cradling their special new daughter in their arms, unknowing of the responsibility she would have in the future. The parents had big hopes, of course. But they probably wouldn't know just how much power she had been given, not until later on in life.


	5. Don't Weird the Baby

We love our daughter.

We Don't really care about the whole saviour story, to us she's our special little girl. My wife and I will look after her the same as any other kid, we won't let anything The Tetning do to our daughter be bad. We fear Bill Cipher's return as much as they do, but is it really reasonable to put so much on a baby? We're in this mess now, we can't really back out. The weird stone they used on her seemed to act as she absorbed it with no way to get it off. So we're stuck. But we were given permission to look after her like a normal kid so it can't be that bad, right? Nonetheless, my wife and I have a child to raise, and no prophecy is going to stop us from treating her like our girl.

Right now she is sleeping in her crib. Veronica is watching over her now, she seems so peaceful, quiet. Like the world doesn't matter, what a calm sight. She's been a reasonably quiet baby so far, doesn't mean she hasn't been trouble though, she has been developing some of her abilities, making things levitate out of nowhere, even herself. We worry she may not learn to walk if she just uses her levitation to move around. Imagine that, a baby learning to levitate before it can even speak. We hope it will become more manageable in the future, she keeps making dangerous things float her way in order to investigate them, quite stressful. Thank goodness she's sleeping right now.

Of course, the cult came to us for help, we were one of the first to have experiences with the goings-on in Gravity Falls and the first to have put up a barrier around our house to protect against it. Useful considering we don't want her influenced really, I fear she would be taken down the wrong path that way. So as long as she is kept away then maybe it will keep the cult happy.

For now, it's raising her. Hopefully, the future won't be too hard.

"Honey, the baby is floating out her crib again."

Oh no.


	6. Dear Roxy

My husband is right, I do love dear Roxy, The odd behaviours just make her more unique, even if they were given to her rather than her developing them it still provides for some good entertainment, she is so funny sometimes with her baby babbles and smile when she looks at us like she recognises our faces. And when she looks at us with those beautiful eyes what a fantastic purple colour they are too, like Amethysts almost, it's hypnotic. She is going to be such an interesting little girl when she is older, all the things she will learn and discover. I hope she uses it well.

There's a lot of things that they could do with their powers, things I could barely comprehend, yet there's also the possibility that she could go down the wrong path. What could lead her that way I wonder? She's very protected here, with our little protective bubble, everyone did it once we did, and they called us paranoid at first until things started getting out of hand and a gremoblin came charging through the town and sent five people to the hospital. But now we're here with our protection, a very special baby and a few unicorns that won't talk to us, but that last one doesn't matter as long as my baby is safe.

She is only a baby, but my husband worries so much about her, sounds like a lunatic sometimes with his claims that she could become misled. Sure I do agree but he needs to calm down, he seems to think that the baby will explode or something, she's good at making other things explode. The Mailman was missing some of his trousers yesterday, it was pretty funny, he just thought it would mean she could damage herself. The mailman was always a jerk anyway, maybe she targets bad people? Who knows, I mean it would make sense given the task she has been given. Maybe she will get better when she gets older. We will have to see.


	7. The First Visit

The baby was well looked after, it seemed. A father who worried too much and a mother who had all her hopes out for her child. Both cared a lot and both loved their baby very much, a baby with the most unusual purple eyes, a result of the stone? It was impossible to know, perhaps they were just lucky, who knew. All that was true is the baby had a lot of growing up to do before anything happened with her. She had a very interesting future ahead that was definite, just how would she spend that future? Well, we'll have to find out.

Days passed and dear Roxanne grew, as did her apparent abilities. Learning new things every day about her strengths and weaknesses, getting her to walk and not use her ability to float was a tricky situation. A fortnight later and a few members of The Tetning came by to check on her, the parents were expecting it so invited them in happily. The four of them entering the house with the baby sitting in a high chair in the living room playing with a rattle. A shock of black hair had sprouted atop her head, wearing a deep navy baby grow and making typical baby babbles.

The six of them chatted about the baby, making comments on how well she was growing and how she was developing, not only in herself but in her abilities too. Babies can understand speech at a young age. Before they could even talk themselves and they tried it with Roxanne.

"Can you hold my hand?" The cultist asked her, he was in casual gear to hide in plain sight, and to prevent the baby from becoming scared, she didn't seem all that bothered by the stranger in fact, she seemed curious. Following his command and put her little hand around his finger, he smiled at her…. For a few seconds until she gripped harder and smiled back. He yelped and pulled his hand back while she sat in the high chair and giggled in true baby fashion."Oh, are you ok!?" Seth asked him in a little bit of a flurry."She's… quite strong for a baby." he commented, looking at his rather red finger and wondering if it was broken, Roxanne just sat there giggling. "Run your finger under the cold tap." Pamela seemed pretty calm about it. "She's broken a few toys doing that."

"You don't say... " He sighed. And left to heal his finger in the kitchen. The other three cultists looked at the baby and examined her while the other was gone, next was a woman, who couldn't help but say "Oh my, what incredible purple colour. Those irises are stunning!"

"Do you think it has to do with her powers?" Seth asked."Not sure, we have little knowledge in it, even her new powers are news to us."

"I see…"

"Honey, don't worry about it. I'm definite we can look after her all the same." Pamela interjected into the conversation. She knew her husband worried a lot and she helped him out a lot calming him down."Alright, honey. I trust you." Seth held her hand. Pamela gave him a peck on the cheek and the other cultists gathered around the baby, looking at her diligently while she just sat there and gummed her rattle. "Apart from her eyes, she looks like a normal baby." the cultist commented. "She certainly doesn't behave like a normal baby." Seth rebutted and walked towards the group, making sure they weren't doing anything to the baby that he didn't like."Oh?" asked the lady. "Has she been naughty?" she joked.

"Sort of… She has already gained some powers that we have seen, she likes to hide around the house in the weirdest places."

"Ah, we expected that. Nothing to worry about, she's just exploring and learning like any other baby, she will grow out of it."

"I hope so…"


	8. Reminiscence

Alone in the woods, a noise could be heard. But like the ancient proverb… Would it make a noise if nobody is there to hear it? Who knows but there certainly was something happening, and it wasn't good.

"_CRACK, CRUMBLE"_

Someone is interested.

Over the seas and far away… Two old men were sailing. Away and searching for many different unlikely entities and cryptid beings. Currently on their bucket list was the Kraken, a squid/octopus of gigantic proportions. Idly looking out to the vastness of water was Stan. Still reminiscing over his memories in Gravity Falls, thinking about his past of conning people out of their money. A dangerous act.

"Hey Ford." he turned to his brother, calmer than the ocean in its current state. "Heh, when did we have the summer with the kids again?"

"Hahaha. My, it's been years Stanley. What brought that up?"

"Ahm, I'm not too sure, something making me feel… trapped? Like I'm in a cage." He looked back out to sea and continued to reminisce. "Like there's a big part of it all that I am forgetting. What was the name of that one guy? Syph?"

Ford looked at him with serious eyes and walked over to him briskly. "Stanley, I have told you before how dangerous it is to think about that one summer." Ford placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." He grunted. "Don't you feel like something's kinda wrong though?"

"... How about we look for this Kraken instead, huh? We are really close." He showed the map to Stan with careful enthusiasm.

"Sure thing, Ford." Stan said with a smile. Deciding it was easier not to ask more questions.

The next few minutes were still and quiet, almost painfully so. That was until they ended up in the centre of nothing. The eye of the storm, as it were. Something big was swimming underneath them. Something massive.

The boat shook and Ford was at the ready with his gear, Stan held on to the side as the rocking got more intense, then it appeared, a long black tentacle came swinging down onto the Stan-o-war. The two of them screaming a war cry at the beast now attacking their boat.


	9. Purple Eyes

"Hello again Mr Sullivan."

Seth opened the door to the leader of The Tetning. they were actually fully enrobed this time, odd. Especially considering they could get caught like this. Still, they seemed very insistent on coming in while clothed like the cultist they were and not even being questioned by the residents of their town, typical. They entered with a bow and made a slow beeline for the baby, obvious that their plan was to meet her the whole time, not even bothering with Veronica's offers of tea and biscuits. The baby in question was sitting in the middle of the living room wearing a soft bear cozzie, hugging a plush caterpillar, she looked up at the leader curiously with an "Eh?" noise, she didn't even seem that frightened by their appearance, all dark and shrouded in a grey robe with a single yellow triangle on the front of the hood.

"So, you're the one who broke my associate's finger?" They spoke softly to her. Roxanne just tried grasping their nose. they pushed her hand away with an "Ah ah ah. Let's not have another broken bone now." she simply turned to gumming her knuckles and staring at the leader with a cheekiness in her gaze, they sighed.

"Well, I can tell you're looking after her well, but I need to know a few things. Can I see her using one of her powers?" they asked politely.

"Oh? What for?"

"I have a theory." They explained. "That might explain her eye colour. So I want to see her use some powers."

Seth sighed. "We have been trying to prevent her from using her powers."

The cult leader gasped. "Oh! Nonono! We need her to use them! By all means, encourage it!"

"Are you serious?!" Seth looked like he lost years off his life from that statement alone.

"Of course! How else is she going to learn to develop them at all? She'll become rebellious otherwise."

"She kind of already is."

"Well, there you go. You're not going to have her learn much if you prevent her from doing so."

Veronica interjected. "What about our agreement? We said we would raise her normally."

The cult leader chuckled, "And how else do babies develop normally? By having her learn and grow!"

Both Seth and Veronica felt a bit stupid. The leader was very much right about the baby. How else would she learn?

Roxanne sat there and paid more attention to her caterpillar plush than to the conversation. But once the leader got back to the baby she was looking at them again with a cheeky smile. One that said she was enjoying their company. The cult leader smiled. "Right, what music do you guys have?"

"Music?"

"Yeah! As an auditory stimulus. We need to get her to respond to something!"

"Auditory stimulus?" Seth hushed.

"Let's just get the radio," Veronica responded.

Once the radio was brought in from the kitchen, the leader placed it in front of the baby and tried to tune it. Roxanne immediately took interest in the static, as it was loud and sudden. Though as it was, none of her abilities showed, she just looked at the radio with a befuddled look about her, typical of a baby really. Once the radio got going it blasted out some typical radio music and the baby immediately changed her demeanour from confused to excited. Before the radio cut back to static and she looked disappointed.

"Whoa! Turn it back!" the two parents both blurted out, pointing at the radio repeatedly like frantic children.

The leader did so and it went back to the music. Roxanne immediately put down her caterpillar and smiled at the music, showing her one tooth, looking like she was having a great time. The cult leader seemed very pleased at this and turned up the volume slightly to make sure that she responded appropriately. She laughed loudly and flapped her arms a little to show excitement. All of the adults interested in what she might do. Then it started, she began to make the Radio float in midair. Changing the channels rapidly and seeming to enjoy the ability to do so with no repercussions.

"Ah yes, just as I suspected." they mused.

"What, what?" Seth seemed confused about what exactly that all led up to. Just seemed like she was playing in her own weird way with the radio.

"Look at her eyes. They glow purple when she uses her powers!"

"Yeah!" Veronica responded. "That happens all the time when she's using them. What does that have to do with anything?"

"See, now you've just confirmed my theory even more there!" They sounded pleased. "Her eye colour is indeed linked to her abilities. Hmm And they glow when using them too. Wonder why that is." he thought aloud.

"Certainly something we should keep an eye on perhaps?" Seth seemed more concerned than curious. "Absolutely!" The leader gleefully responded and got up. Grabbing the radio from midair and turning it off. Roxanne continued to float herself and giggle while playing with her toys by making them float instead."Remember, her powers are not a bad thing. They are part of her development. I'll be seeing you again in the future."

"Thanks."

And with that, they parted ways.


End file.
